


Shopping-King

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Aiba loves shopping, and finally he has somone who accompanies him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://kitkaos.livejournal.com/profile)[kitkaos](http://kitkaos.livejournal.com/) and [](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/profile)[yukitsubute](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/).

Everyone hates it. Shopping. For Aiba though, it doesn’t matter. Clothes, shoes, socks, even furniture, accessories, cleaning agents, pots and decoration – he loves it all, and he loves to roam through the markets, shops and shopping centres and look at the various items, compare the prizes, try to imagine them in his apartment, try clothes on, wonder what he can cook with this or that pan. It’s weirdly relaxing, and fun.  
  
It’s even more fun now that he isn’t doing all those stuff alone anymore. Because he found someone, who loves shopping as much as he does. “This year, I’ll cook something absolutely fantastic and fancy for your birthday,” Jun muses while they are in a special shop with Italian spices and pasta.  
  
Aiba smiles. “I’ll rely on you then,” he says. Then he angles for something in his bag from the clothing store they were in before. They are two t-shirts, one in light blue, one in dark blue, both of them with a pink cat on them. A generously open neckline though, pretty tight and it fits them well. “And you don’t think it’s weird to have couple shirts?”  
  
Jun grins. He is kneeling in front of one of the shelves and looks up to Aiba now. “I think it’s extremely weird, but they looked hot on us, so who cares.” He waves a bit with his hand, waiting until Aiba is kneeling next to him. Jun reaches out his hand, taking the shirt and covering their faces with it. Then Aiba can feel his lips against his, a swift and almost faint kiss, but Aiba has to smile happily nevertheless.  
  
“Shopping is awesome,” he grins when he puts the shirts back and sees how Jun chooses one of the weirdly snowflake-shaped macaroni.  
  
Jun smiles wickedly. “It is.”


End file.
